Gorgeous Nightmare
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Jackson sees Lydia dressed all in white at the alter with none other than Stiles. He realizes that he is at a Lydia and Stiles wedding. Is it a dream ? Why is she with Stiles ? Is he imagining this or is this the reality ? #Jackson/Lydia implied Stiles/Lydia ? One Shot!


_Heyy Guys :)_

_i decided to write a Lydia and Jackson fic with a bit of a Stiles twist in it :)_

_Hope you enjoy _

_Kiimiixxx_

* * *

_Lydia stood dressed in white, with a long white veil and holding a bouquet. She looked beautiful. Her long strawberry blonde hair was dead straight, her bright green eyes glittered in the mid afternoon sun and it made her look perfect._

_She looked like an angel from above. I stood behind a guy with light brown hair and pale skin. It looked like Stilinski, but it couldn't have been._

_Stilinski had always been interested in Lydia. The figure turned around and smiled at me. It was Stilinski. I couldn't believe it. He was dressed in a black tux with a white rose in the pocket and perfectly tied bow tie._

_I looked down. I was dressed in a black tux and a bow tie. 'I don't even remember getting dressed in this' I thought to myself._

_I looked around and we were in a garden, surrounded by trees and flower bushes. Lydia's mother was sitting in the front row. She sat there crying and smiling. All of our friends, Lydia's and Stiles' family seated in the rows in front of us._

_I looked at the guy in front of me, over his shoulder, to see Allison dressed in a pastel blue dress holding a bunch of flowers also._

_And then it dawned on me. I was at Stiles and Lydia's wedding. The priest stood in front of Lydia and Stiles. The priest turned to face Stiles, whilst holding a bible. _

_"Do you Stiles Stilinski take, Lydia Martin to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

_"I do." _

_Lydia stared deep into Stiles' eyes. She smiled and her eyes began to fog up as excitement and exhilaration poured out of her petite frame._

_"And do you Lydia Martin take, Stiles Stilinski to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

_"I do." _

_Lydia began to smile. It had been a very long time since I had seen her smile like that. It was beautiful and a nice change._

_"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer."_

_Stiles spoke ever word whilst staring deep into her eyes. Love surrounded them and a surge of jealousy flourished through me._

_"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law. And to this I pledge myself."_

_Stiles finished the vowels off with the last sentence. I looked towards the audience. Stiles dad and Lydia's mum was crying as they sat next to each other. Comforting each other as tears flooded down the sides of their face._

_"If anyone has any objections to this marriage please say so now." The priest smiled. I felt myself try and yell out to say that I am against it but I stopped, leaning forward and holding my chest._

_Pain surged through me as I looked up to see Scott smirking at me with a red pumping heart in his hand. It was still beating. I felt myself fall to the ground wincing, coughing and choking as I saw a bright light._

_I looked around so see if anyone noticed I was lying on the ground in agonising pain but no one noticed, no one cared. I tried to scream out but I couldn't, I couldn't speak as I felt my eyes flicker shut and the bright light took over my mind space._

* * *

I woke panting, out of breath. Sweat covered my body as I tried to regain my breath. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. It was 2:30 in the morning and I had just had a nightmare about Lydia and Stiles getting married.

I laid in my bed, trying to pre occupy my mind so I could get back to sleep, but I couldn't. "Come on dude, it was just a nightmare, not even a nightmare. You'll be fine, get over it." I kept telling myself. I tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep until I suddenly had the urge to call Lydia. Though by this time it was 3:00 am but I needed to hear her beautiful voice.

I went through my contacts until I found Lydia's. I pressed the call button and waited for her to answer. A about 9 seconds later Lydia answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey babe, it's me. Oh it is so good to hear your voice." I said simply relieved. I was relieved to hear her sweet sounding voice.

"Jackson, its 3:00 in the morning, what do you want?"

She didn't sound angry but she sounded annoyed. She had always loved her sleep. What did she call it? Oh, beauty sleep or something? I don't know.

"Nothing Lyds, I just wanted to tell you that I love you." I could tell she was smiling on the opposite side of the phone due to the long pause before her answer.

"That's a line you haven't tried in a while." She stated sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. She was so confusing sometimes but it's part of why I am attracted to her.

"I know, but I thought it would be nice If I told you." I was trying to make the situation a little better but it didn't exactly look like I had made and progress.

"At 3:00 in the morning?" she asked, she sounded confused and exceptionally sarcastic as she always did.

"Well yes, but anyway I love you and I wanted you to know that I will pick you up in the morning at 9:30 and take you out for breakfast." I was trying to sound convincing.

"Did someone hurt you again? Because you're only ever this nice when someone else has hurt your feelings." She sounded very posh and unconvinced.

"No, can't I want to take my girlfriend out to breakfast and tell her I love her without there being some sort of reason behind it?" I was kind of getting annoyed now. I hated when people questioned me and Lydia knew that. That why she was doing it, just to annoy me. And for her luck it was working.

"Yes, you can, but, there Is one problem." I hated when she sounded like that, it was so cute and aggravating at the same time.

"What's that? "I was concerned to what her next comment was going to be.

"The problem is Jackson that, that's not like you at all. The whole time I have dated you, you have never said I love you and never willingly wanted to spend time with me. I have always been the one to organise a day for us to spend time and when I try and organise it you always seem angry at me."

I had to admit, she did have a point and I realised I have been a complete and utter jerk. I should never have been like that let alone towards Lydia.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

I felt tears trying to escape my eyes but I stopped them. I couldn't cry, I hated crying and I especially hated it when Lydia cried.

"Okay? So what's brought this sudden change of attitude huh?" she sounded very curious and intrigued.

I had to think for a second of a rational way to explain why I wanted to change for the better.

"Let's just say I've realised I have been an asshole and you don't deserve that."

I knew she was confused, she always made a bubble noise when she was confused and I could hear her trying to hide the noise over the other end of the phone.

"Uhhh…huh, okay then. Well I'm sorry babe but I'm really tired and I want to try and get some sleep before you picking me up in the morning, okay?" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Okay babe, night." I took a deep breath and I was about to hang up when Lydia said something to me that shocked me to my core.

"I love you too."

I stopped breathing as I heard the sound of the phone beep signalling the phone call had ended. I had learnt something about myself. That I was more sensitive than I thought I was and if I was not such a dick towards Lydia our relationship would be better.

I lied down, trying to get comfortable as my phone lit up.

**I love you babe. I am excited about breakfast tomorrow ;) **

I couldn't help but smile at the text. I loved her, she loved me. Though we have our faults and flaws I wouldn't want Lydia any other way. Still holding my phone in my hand, clenched tightly, I drifted back to sleep.


End file.
